


Breathless

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Breathless

I knew from the moment I'd said anything, I'd set him up with a weapon against me. My vulnerability was pathetically obvious. My moments were spent terrified of him laughing at my expense behind closed doors, though I knew him to be a better person than that. It seemed such a simple thing, to love someone, until I admitted it. Then my thoughts were consumed by my own unworthiness, what must be wrong with me that I wasn't desired and loved in the same way. 

Then... one day, it didn't matter anymore. I'm not sure when it happened. But at some moment, I decided I would give in. I couldn't make the feeling stop. All I knew was that I simply felt content to love him, with all the vulnerability that entailed, and be honest. All I could offer was my heart, friendship, and loyalty, and he could use it as he saw fit.

As time went on, our friendship grew more comfortable. I still worried at times, still sought affirmation, but Rhett was patient. He would reassure me that he still wanted me in his life and didn't think ill of me, and we would move on. That simple thing meant more to me than he could ever know. He made a point to invite me to spend time with him, even if it was just for quiet nights in (which were probably my favorite,) and it reminded me that I wasn't just around to stroke his ego. That my friendship meant something to him. 

On one such night, Rhett had a movie he wanted to watch with me. The protagonist was a smooth operator. It followed his exploits and adventures, but the interactions he had with women were completely unrealistic, and I had no problem voicing my opinion.

"That doesn't- that doesn't happen in real life." I giggled.

Rhett replied, "To YOU!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, I don't know ANYONE who acts like that. No one." I got up to go get some water, but paused to look back and end this conversation.

"Speak for yourself! I am a total ladies man." He joked, but I played along.

"Sure. You. I believe it." I said sarcastically. "You couldn't seduce a nymphomaniac." I walked into the kitchen and filled my glass. When I returned, he was gone. I set down my glass and walked back into the kitchen, and there he was. 

Rhett said nothing. Instead, he crossed to me quickly, eyes focused on me, and I let out a small gasp as I bumped into the counter behind me. I leaned backward as he set his hand down on either side of me on the counter. His nose grazed mine, and I felt his breath on my lips. 

It was one of those moments where a million things went through my head at once. I knew he was kidding, trying to prove a point. But my heart fluttered wildly, and I felt my mouth was opening and closing like a fish, unable to articulate or react with anything other than shock. In truth, I was simply trembling. My breath caught in my lungs. I was caught between tensing and letting my knees give out. A triumphant grin spread across his face. 

I raised an eyebrow and gave a crooked smile. "Oh, you're so cute. Nice try." I shifted, leaning my head back just a little so I looked down my nose at him.

Rhett looked surprised a moment, then he regained his composure. "You're not fooling anyone." He leaned in again until I felt his warmth near my jaw. I felt my heart pounding in my ears. Everything I wanted to do I knew I shouldn't. Instead, I brought my chin down, refusing to submit. I stared him straight in the eye, still smiling. Rhett leaned in until there was a hair's width between us. 

"After all you've told me, this ought to be easy. I'm actually impressed." 

The feeling of warmth and adrenaline spread through my body. He was killing me.

For a moment, he looked perplexed. "Is it really not doing anything for you?" Not that I thought he cared, but perhaps his ego was bruised a little.

That thought alone was enough to break me. I couldn't bear for him to feel that way. I relaxed and let my body melt into him. "Shut up. You're cruel." I whispered. I kissed his cheek softly.

He didn't back away from me. I looked at him, waiting to see what was going on. The joke was over, right?

"Why me?" He asked quietly, after a few seconds. Without waiting for an answer, he kissed me. I sighed, unable to help myself, and hesitantly returned it. My hand found it's way to his cheek. His heart was beating faster, too. 

I pulled away. "Because I can't help it." I smiled shyly.

Rhett didn't answer. He simply pulled me to him again. There was no intensity in the kiss, just a replacement of words. Everything I'd ever wanted to hear from him was in his lips as he kissed me. I felt a huge sense of relief.  

When he finally ceased, he kissed my forehead. "Come on." He guided me back to the couch, tucked his arm around me, and we finished the movie, sitting in contentedness. 

 


End file.
